The Only One
by SirIsaacNewt
Summary: How will the Gladers react when they get a new girl? When a girl finds herself in the glade, she has no memories except for one. A connecting emotion towards one of the gladers. Set pre-Thomas and pre-Maze Runner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Maze Runner Fanfiction, please read and review, and be nice :)**** Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner by James Dasher, or anything but the plot and my OC)**

One

I couldn't see shit. That combined with the feel of a metal grate pressing into my back from my position on the floor made my eyes snap open. I jumped up to feel the walls, to look for a hinge, or a trapdoor, anything. So far, the box (at least from what I could tell) had no way out, leaving me to question how the hell I had gotten here in the first place.

I started to panic, banging on the walls as hard as I could, yelling for someone to let me out. I ran to the other side of the box, and felt the grate, hoping for an escape. I backed up slightly, but suddenly, the box gave a huge jolt! I slammed headfirst into the wall, then collapsed onto the floor, probably giving myself even more bruises. I reached up to feel my forehead, and my hand came away warm and sticky with blood. Then, as before, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to voices coming from every direction. My eyes weren't open, but I could tell there was a light that hadn't been there before. I could feel grass underneath me. The voices sounded like they were all male, and what they were saying didn't make me any less freaked.<p>

"It's a girl!"

"What the shuck!"

"I don't believe it"

"Man, you seein' this?"

"She hot?"

"I got dibs, so slim it!"

"Who said you got first shot at her?"

"What happened to her face?"

That did it! I shot up into a sitting position and gasped, breathing raggedly. I looked around and stood carefully, trying to back away from the scene in front of me. From what I could see, there must've been over thirty boys surrounding me and no girls. I didn't like those odds. I saw a gap between the crowd and bolted. There was a huge opening in the wall and I raced toward it, trying to get away from them. A handful tore off after me. I could hear them screaming behind me.

"We got a runner!"

"Don't go in there!"

"Get away from the entrance!"

"Get back, shank!"

That was enough for me to slow down a little. One of them tackled me and we both fell on the grass. I thrashed, trying to throw him off, but whoever it was must've been twice my weight. He pinned me and I got a good look at his face.

This guy was NOT a looker. He had short, black hair and a huge, squashed nose. The fact that he was crushing me and his face was contorted into a scowl didn't help either. I cringed. He was built, but looked about fifteen or sixteen, and had a look of sick fascination in his eyes as he stared at me. He got off me and pulled me to my feet, still gripping my arm like I would try to run off again. Smart boy.

He pulled me back towards two other boys, who had run after me but hadn't been fast enough. I tried to wrestle out of his grip but gave up. It was clear he was a lot stronger than I was. He leaned down next to my ear.

"You've got some muscle, Greenie."

"Get off her, Gally."

I snarled at him and wrenched my arm away, then turned to the boy closest to me, the one who had spoken. He was tall and gangly, with a head of long, messy blonde hair.

"Was that necessary? Because I think that was completely uncalled for!"

"Unless you have a death wish, Greenie Girl, then it was completely necessary. Trust us, you don't wanna be goin' out there. **Ever!" ** Harsh. That had come from the other boy. He looked about seventeen, and had dark skin with black hair.

"What the hell is a Greenie? And what's out there that I can't handle? Because if you thi-"

"No shuckin' questions till the end of the tour!" I crossed my arms, irritated. What the hell was a shuck? At that point the rest of the boys, who had followed the first three, left, a few making their way toward a shack on the edge of the field. Blondie threw a look at him, and then the other boy spoke up again.

"Shuck it, I'm no good at this." He held out his hand. "I'm Alby." I took it cautiously, but accepted it. Alby liked over at Blondie. "Newt, you're in charge of the Greenie. Make sure nothing happens to her. Keep her safe." Alby left and walked over to where every one else had gathered, the shack in the corner. Gally winked at me, then left to catch up to Alby. I glared daggers at the back of his head. Newt smirked at me and gently took my arm in his.

"Right, why don't we go get some dinner? Frypans cooking isn't nearly as bad as the rest of those buggers say it is." It suddenly dawned on me that Newt had a British accent, which made me think about how I knew that. How I knew anything. I didn't have any memories! I let my arm fall away from his, and slumped under a nearby tree, pulling my legs close to my chest. Newt sat down across from me.

"You gave us a scare when you off and done a runner, Greenie. I didn't think I was that ugly." He chuckled, but stopped when he saw my face.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't want to seem weak. I think he could tell I wanted to, which only made me feel worse.

"We've all been in your shoes Greenie. You'll get something back eventually." He stood up and held out his hand, a genuine smile on his face.

"How about we get you something to eat? You looked bloody starved."

I frowned and looked down. Newt groaned.

"I didn't mean it like that." He gestured towards a rough building in a corner of the field with his other hand.

"Food's this way." I smiled and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: I'm really sorry about the thing with the source code, I don't know what happened. Disclaimers in the first chapter. Read and Review :))**

Two

The mess hall was full of noise and teenage guys. Someone in the kitchen had called for dinner on our way over there, so there was a decent turnout at the tables. I followed Newt to a table with Alby, then he left to get us dinner. I was nervous being kind of by myself around this many guys, but I decided I liked Newt. He seemed really nice. Just as he started coming back, another boy walked over and sat across from me. He had curly brown hair and a round, pudgy face. I had my doubts that he was over thirteen. Newt raised an eyebrow, but came over and sat next to me.

"Here's your dinner, love." Newt slid me a plate of sandwiches and an apple, then handed me a cup of water. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." I looked over at the boy sitting across from me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chuck!" He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you Chuck. I'm-" I frowned. What **was** my name? I looked down at my hands, upset at the memories that refused to surface.

I looked up at Chuck again, still frowning. "Sorry, I just.." I trailed off. Newt looked at me sympathetically.

"We've all been in your shoes Greenie. You'll get your name back, that I can promise you." He pushed my plate of sandwiches closer to me. I looked towards Chuck, then gave in and picked up one of the sandwiches. I gave him a half-hearted smile. Alby looked at me.

"You settlin' alright, Greenie?" I groaned.

"If you're gonna be calling me that, can I at least know what it is?" I said, exasperated. Newt shrugged.

"Newbie." Satisfied, I ate slowly at first, then gave in and inhaled the rest of the sandwich. Newt had been right, I had been starving. I reached for my water when Newt chuckled.

"Bloody hell, you may be the only girl, but you'll fit in right at home." He smirked.

I choked on my water. Coughing, I covered my mouth with a napkin. The three of them gave me a look of concern. Far from the looks I was getting from the rest of the hall.

"There's nothing to see!" Alby yelled. "Get back to your own dinner, slintheads!"

"Greenies plenty to see!" Someone called, followed by a few wolf whistles. Alby glared at them, but they quieted down. Newt looked over at a nearby table, scowling.

"I'm sorry, what?" I managed, clearing my throat.

"Bloody hell, where'd you think the rest of them were? Out shopping?"

Newt laughed. I glared at him playfully.

"I don't know what you do in your free time!" I snapped. Chuck gave a snort of laughter.

"S'alright, love. Just go on and finish your bloody sandwich, tour starts bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Newt took me over to what he and Alby called the Homestead, where I would be sleeping. But it was also where everyone else would be sleeping. Having found that I was the only girl, I didn't exactly feel like sleeping in the same space as over thirty boys.<p>

"I'd almost rather sleep in the woods, Newt. Please tell me I don't have to stay here." I pleaded.

"Look," he started,"the way I see it, you have two options. You sleep in here, and I can find you a space next to Chuck, or you can sleep with one of the Keepers. Seeing as I'm the only one you know with the space, it's either me, or Chuck, Gally, and about forty other slintheads. What'll it be?"

"You" I answered, but it was quiet. Newt leaned down, smiling smugly.

"Sorry love, didn't quite catch that."

"You're enjoying this."

"Right you are. This way, Greenie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Newt showed me to his room. It was cluttered, but cozy. He pulled out another camp bed from the corner and set it up next to his, then got a blanket and a pillow from a pile of supplies in the corner.

"I didn't have a roommate, so this is kinda storage too. Do you need anything else?" He asked, setting the stuff down on my cot.

"No, this is fine, thanks Newt." Spoke, then sat down on the cot.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This was in the Box. It's for you." He held out a backpack with a tag reading 'For Her' on the front. I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, but I took it any way. I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the bag, with Newt watching me closely.

Inside were two full sets of clothes, some hair ties, and a pill bottle filled with little red tablets. There were some soaps and a hairbrush there too, but the little container caught my interest. I looked at the label, then quickly shoved it back in the pack. The bottle had read 'Menstruation Negation', something I was extremely grateful for, but also something I hadn't wanted Newt to see. Something I **definitely** didn't want him to see.

"What was with the pill bottle?" asked Newt. I flushed, then cursed myself for doing so.

"You don't need it, so it shouldn't be any of your business." I shoved the bag under the cot after taking out one of the hair ties and putting it on my wrist, for later.

"Alright then. What do you say we call it a night, hmm?" Newt got up and shut the door, then sat back down on his camp bed, bending over and taking off his shoes. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me for the sake of being focused on his shoe laces.

"Thats fine with me." I looked down at what I was wearing before taking my shoes off. I had on a grey shirt, with a line of buttons that were meant to have stopped just above my chest, but the shirt was pretty loose on me. Under that I had on a black tank top, and was wearing faded blue jeans that, while they fit me well enough, I could tell were made for guys. I wore black combat boots that went to about the middle of my calves, and the cuffs of my jeans were pushed up so they were resting on top of the edges of the shoes. I realized I would probably end up wearing the grey shirt tomorrow, so I figured I could just take that off and sleep in the tank top for now. I went to take that off when newt looked up, then covered his eyes with his hand, looking in the other direction.

"Bloody hell Greenie, you can't just go just go and shuckin' strip without giving me a warning!" Newt had taken off his shirt as well (which looked like it had been white at some point) and had on an orange singlet that had been underneath it. I got up and pulled his hand away.

"I had another shirt, just like you did!" I let go of his hand and crossed my arms.

"I realize that now!" Newt moved to pull the blanket over himself, then looked at me. "For give me for trying to preserve my innocence." I laughed, then settled into my cot. "You have a nice laugh." He muttered. Before I could answer, Newt reached over and turned of the lamp. "Night, Greenie."

I smiled in the dark.

"Good night, Newt."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I was rudely awakened by someone's hand being clasped over my mouth. My eyes snapped open, then I looked up, panic. It was Newt. That little...shuck. What the hell was he doing?

"Tour time, Greenie. Gotta show you something first, though" He smirked down at me, probably amused by my reaction. I wrenched his hand off my face.

"Was it important enough to wake me at..." I looked around for a clock.

"6:30. And yes. So come on then." I rolled my eyes, put my grey shirt and my shoes back on, then filled Newt out of his room. Well, our room. He took me out side to one of the stone walls. I hadn't exactly paid much attention to anything last night. We walked over to what looked like a window, a pane of glass in the stone. I looked at Newt, incredulous.

"You woke me up at 6:00 AM for a damn window!" He shook his head, smirking, then pointed to the glass.

"6:30. And no, Greenie, I woke you up for that." I looked back at the window. I jumped back. Through it I saw what must've been the weirdest thing I've ever seen. It looked like a slug, but in its skin were stuck countless of metal appendages, with what looked like a huge stinger shoved in between the spikes. I swear, one of those metal things was a chainsaw. Whatever the hell it was, it looked it was made to kill, deadly. I turned to Newt, shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" I demanded. Was he trying to cause me fu-shuckin nightmares?! It looked like something a deranged child might make with clay. Newt had a grave look on his face.

"That, my dear Greenie, was a Griever. That's why you don't go into the Maze. That's why, unless you're a runner, you **never **leave the Glade. You'll get yourself killed. It's not worth the risks." His face hardened, like his words had triggered a bad memory, but he seemed to shake it off.

"**Maze**?!" Horrified, I felt the walls with my hands. Suddenly, as if on cue, the walls came to life and started moving. Panicked, I shrieked and jumped back. I looked at Newt. "I didn't do it! I swear!" He started chuckling, which infuriated me. "What are you laughing!? What about those giant, killer slugs?!" I demanded. Newt looked at me, still chortling.

"Of course you didn't do anything, you shuck. They've always moved. Seven on the dot. At any rate, the 'giant killer slugs' normally only come out at night. Don't worry your pretty head about it." He smirked. I took a deep breath, composing myself.

Suddenly, a group of boys sped past me and through the maze. I stepped back, surprised.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're Runners. They run the maze, looking for a way out. Been over who knows how long. Still got no shuckin clue. Bastards who put us here did a right job of hiding the bloody exit, if there is one." He suddenly looked distant. I didn't like seeing him so depressed. In an attempt to change the subject, I spoke up.

"Right. What's up next?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm skipping the tour because you all know what happens during it or you wouldn't be reading this.)<strong>

After the tour, Newt explained to me that, starting tomorrow, I'd be working with Keepers to find a job I didn't totally suck at. Then, we walked back over to the Homestead for lunch. Even though I never really had breakfast.

We sat down at the table we had been seated at yesterday, but instead of Chuck and Alby, a different boy, one that I didn't know, came over and sat next to me. Newt glared at him. I raised an eyebrow, then gave a small wave at him.

"Hi" the boy looked at me and smiled. It didn't seem real, but he held out his hand. I shook it, and though he did, he didn't seem to want to let go.

"I'm Ross. I'm a Builder with Gally." I cringed. I didn't exactly have fond memories of him, and I assumed the feeling was mutual.

"Sounds...cool. I'm-"

"Yeah, I know. You're the new Greenie Girl. If you need anything, just let me know." Ross seemed to emphasize 'anything' a little more than I would've liked. He seemed nice, but considering I was the only girl, I needed to be careful. Things could go wrong on _so _manylevels of I put trust in the wrong people, and I didn't like the way Ross was looking at me. It was kinda creepy. Thankfully, I had finished my lunch.

"I'll be going then. Have fun...building stuff, I guess." I said, then stood up to leave. Ross stood up too.

"Wait, don't you need the tour? I could show you around." Newt stood too, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Already done. Greenie's all set and ready to go for Keeper training tomorrow." He turned to me, removing his hands from my shoulders. "Why don't I introduce you to Frypan, I don't think you've met him yet." Grateful for a reason to leave, I turned back to Ross.

"Sorry, maybe next time." Newt led me to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Frypan was really nice. He seemed to actually like talking to me and he wasn't freaked that I was a girl, which was nice. Newt and I were walking back to our room, when I realized I forgot something.<p>

"Thank you, Newt." He looked at me, confused.

"What for?"

"For getting me away from Ross. He was starting to creep me out."

"Greenie, you need to be careful." Now I was confused. Did I do something wrong? He must've read my expression, because he went on.

"You can't trust anyone outside the Keepers, and maybe not even a few of them. You'll meet most of them tomorrow, but for now, I want you to stick with me, or Alby. I don't want you getting hurt." I nodded. At least I knew I had one person. Everyone else looks either afraid of me, or looks to much. Just then, Gally ran up to Newt.

"It's starting soon." He scowled at me, seeming to size me up. I frowned at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't bring her." He ran off, towards the council room.

"What was that about?"

"We're having a Gathering. You're the first girl we've had, and some of the shanks round here aren't sure what to do with you." I took a deep breath. I was really nervous now. And angry at being left out of the Gathering.

"I'll just be in the room then. If I'm getting cut out of this, I'll just stay in the Homestead. I'll see you later Newt."

"I won't let anything happen to you. It'll be fine." Newt said. I smiled weakly, then started off towards the Homestead.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

As soon as he was out of sight, I started to follow him, then thought better of it. True, I shouldn't have been excluded, but Alby was in charge. If I interrupted their meeting, he could probably have me killed. I didn't want to prove the point of being untrustworthy by spying on them. It would probably only encourage the majority of the Keepers to give me a death sentence. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour or two, so I decided to go look around.

The four parts of the Glade were pretty spread out, so I figured I'd just take a lap. I still hadn't remembered my name, which was pissing me off. It had been almost two days, I wanted to know who I was. Thinking about all the things I couldn't remember made me dizzy. The word dizzy sounded weird, like it should've been something else. Dizzy. I froze.

Diz...

Liz!

My name was Liz! Now if I knew what I looked like, I would feel even better, more like myself. I still felt like part of me was missing, but now it was smaller. Even though I only remembered one thing, it was something. I smiled. I continued with my walk, still grinning. Liz!

* * *

><p>I saw Gladers walking out of the council room and walked over to Newt, who had just exited. His face was grim. My smile melted when I saw his face and I stopped. Had they decided on killing me? Locking me up? He expression lightened when he saw me, and he walked over.<p>

"What happened?"

"The important thing is nothing will happen to you. I just think some of those slintheads should've kept their bloody mouths shut." Newt scowled for a moment, then it was gone. I was glad I wasn't getting sentenced for just being a girl. The whole lot of them seemed sexist. Freedom combined with the fact that I had learned my name had me happier than I thought possible. "What're you so cheery about Greenie?" Newt said, raiding an eyebrow.

"Liz" I said, grinning. "My name is Liz". Newt smiled and clapped me on the back, swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Brilliant, Lizzy! Why don't we get some dinner to celebrate and you can introduce yourself to the Runners, I expect they'll be arriving quickly, doors'll be shutting soon." I nodded and we headed towards the Homestead.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, I only got to meet a few of the Runners. Ben, who seemed nice but was a little scary, had muscular arms and blonde hair. Minho was Asian and introduced himself to me as the 'sexiest shank ever to live'. I called him a narcissist, but he either didn't understand, or took it as a compliment. He was to sarcastic for me to tell what he was thinking. Minho was pretty cool though. After dinner, Newt and I walked back to the room. He spoke as we sat down on our cots.<p>

"Remember, you start Keeper training tomorrow. You've got to learn to do your part around here." I groaned.

"Who-What do I start with?" I asked.

"Winston, he's Keeper of the Slicers." That didn't sound very good. I cringed. Newt chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's not your dream job." I grinned.

"Night, Newt." I rolled over and pulled the blanket over me, not bothering to take off anything other than my shoes.

"Night, Liz." He said. I couldn't see his face, but it sounded like he was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I woke up to the sound of the doors opening. Newt was already up, and was lacing up his boots. He sat up, then realized I was awake too.

"Morning Greenie. Big day ahead, haven't you." I groaned.

"Let's get on with it then, I don't want to be late, especially not for Winston...Slicers." I shuddered. While I had gotten the gist of what they were by the name, I was still concerned about the possibility of Winston turning out to be an axe-murderer. We walked out the door and headed off to the Bloodhouse.

* * *

><p>Keeper tryouts weren't going as well as I'd hoped. Slicers and Baggers had nearly made me puke, so I had opted out of lunch. I had practically stabbed myself in the kitchen, and unfortunately, I was now a Builder with Gally and Ross. Not my favorite. Alby hadn't let me try out for being a Runner, but I didn't want to. The Grievers scared the shit out of me. At the moment, I was trying and failing at chopping wood. Gally kept looking over at me, giving me frustrated glances. Finally, I caved after the fourth failure.<p>

"There's no point in glaring at me, the least you could do is show me how to do it properly!" I snapped. Gally growled, but walked over and took the axe from me.

"Watch, Greenie." He said. He raised the axe and the log split in half perfectly. He handed it back, then trudged back over to where he had been hammering down nails into the board that would be the frame for his next project. Whatever he was making had to be more exciting than splitting logs. I hefted the axe for a fifth time, but he looked at me and just took the axe from my hands.

"_Obviously_ you're not going to end up being a Builder. You were probably better off in the kitchen." I glared daggers at him and was about to say something but Ross, who had been working a few feet away, came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"That's no way to treat a girl, Gally. Show some respect." It would've been a decent gesture had I not already met him and had he not started to dip his hands down towards my chest. I shoved him off angrily. Gally smirked.

"Go get more woods from the Deadheads. You've butchered the three pieces you didn't miss entirely." He sneered. I was liking the two of them less and less by the second. I nearly stomped off into the woods, I swore I heard them laughing at me. There was no way in hell I was being a Builder. Both of them were complete assholes. I walked further into the Deadheads, purposely trying to distance myself from Gally and Ross. Calming down, I noticed how the light fell through the leaves and the branches of the trees, casting shadows and patches of sunlight on the ground. I leaned up against a tree.

"Beautiful." I spoke.

"You sure are." Said a voice behind me. He had been careful not to make any noise, I cursed myself for not noticing him.

"You heard Gally, Ross. I'm busy." I said, practically spitting acid. This guy was a huge jack ass.

He walked up to the tree and leaned next to me, looking at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Gally went to get Newt. He said there's no way he's letting you be a Builder. You're to weak." I growled at him. I moved to stand away from him, but he moved in front of me, his hands on either side of me blocking my exit. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. Not while I have you alone." I ducked my head to run away from him, But he anticipated me and blocked my escape with his leg. His arms grabbed mine, almost pressing me into the tree.

"What do you want, Ross?" I said coldly, glaring daggers at him. I struggled to throw him off me, but I could already tell it was pointless

"I think we both know what I want Liz. I want something from you. Something only you can give me."

Panic rose in me. I looked for a way out, but he had me cornered. "Why don't we see what's under that shirt?" Ross smirked.

His lips smashed onto mine, his hands moving agonizingly slow, moving upward. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but he was more built and stronger than I was and gripped me tighter. I turned my head to the side, trying to get away, but he gave me an evil glare then moved to my neck, biting down hard. I gave a small a scream, then quieted. Who knew what he would do to me if I made a sound that would attract attention.

Suddenly, he was gone. I fell forward, he had nearly been supporting me. I choked on tears. I had landed on my wrist. I took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to compose myself. I heard yelling, the leaves rustling on the floor. I looked up to see Newt beating the shit out of Ross. Ross fell unconscious, his face bleeding and bruised. Newt stepped back, glaring daggers at his form. Then he realized what had just happened and ran over to me. He knelt down next to me and looked me in the eye.

"Are you alright, Liz?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I just sat there, continuing to breathe raggedly. I moved to stand up, but I tried to support myself with my hand, forgetting my wrist. I cried out, then collapsed back on the ground. Newt watched me, worried, and helped me up.

"You're hurt. What hurts?" He said, furious. The anger wasn't directed at me, but it put me on edge.

"It's just my wrist. I-I'm fine." I said. I didn't think he would buy that, my eyes were starting to water. He glanced my neck and his fists clenched.

"You're not bloody fine! You just-" he took a deep breath, then his gaze softened. "Are you alright?" He asked again, both hands in my shoulders. He was softer this time, his voice gentler. I looked over at Ross and shook my head, a tear ran down my face. Newt pulled me into his chest. I started to calm down, knowing he wouldn't hurt me. Then, pulling one arm around my shoulders, he steered me out of the Deadheads.

"You're sleeping with me tonight. No questions." We walked to our room, his arm still protectively slung over my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know it's short, but I don't think I could've stretched it farther :( Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Seven<p>

I tried to melt into Newt as we walked. I didn't want to talk with or look at anyone else in the Glade. Even though Ross was probably still lying in the woods, I was terrified. What if Gally hadn't gone to get Newt? Would I still be in the Deadheads with Ross? I shuddered and Newt wrapped his arm around me tighter. I was grateful when we arrived at our room without any issues. He sat down on his cot and I sat on mine, staring at my shoes.

"Do you want me to go get some dinner or something?" I shook my head. He moved forward and pulled me up, closing the distance between us, then guided me towards his bed. I looked at him, confused.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, Liz. Someone's got to fight off the bad dreams, haven't they?" He gave a soft chuckle at his own joke, then sat down and removed his shoes. I sat down beside him, removing mine, then winced sharply. I had forgotten about my arm.

"What with, genius?" I asked, smirking. I felt better now, knowing that he would be next to me. I should still have my arm looked at by Jeff or Clint tomorrow.

"With my bare hands, of course." he said, taking my wrists gently. I gasped, flinching again. He froze and let go of my wrists in an instant.

"You're hurt still, did I hurt you? What else did he do to you, where else did he hurt you?" said Newt frantically.

"No, no, it's not you! I fell on my wrist when you...when you pulled him off me." He looked at me, his eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said. Newt pulled me closer to him and then we pushed ourselves into the bed. I didn't saw anything. I just looked down at my lap.

"The important thing is that he didn't manage to win." I said. Newt nodded solemnly, then went for a change in subject.

"You're going to see the Medjacks in the morning Liz, I want Clint to have a go at your wrist." He pulled me closer and I leaned into his chest. Newt kissed the top of my head.

"You're safe here with me, Lizzy." he spoke quietly. It seemed to be more towards himself than to me, but he turned to face me and looked me in the eyes. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I probably woke up later than I should have. In my defense, the pillows here were really comfortable. Wait, since when did the Glade have heated pillows? I opened my eyes slowly. Newts arms were wrapped around me. I was leaning into him with one my of arms on his chest. I didn't pull away though. I was to tired and nervous from yesterday. Besides, I didn't really mind. Newt looked kinda of cute when he was sleeping.

Okay, that was kinda creepy, where did that come from? I brushed it off and closed my eyes again, trying to fall back asleep. If Newt didn't have to get up, why should I? Suddenly, I heard laughter and realized what had woken me up in the first place.

I sat up to see Chuck standing in the doorway, his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. I raised an eyebrow but he just smirked and walked over to me.

"Alby told me to come and wake you for Keeper tryouts. You still got a bunch of other klunk jobs to get through." He glanced at Newt, whose hand had fallen against his side. He was starting to wake up too. "You can tell pretty boy there that he's got a job too, so you two better get your breakfast before Gally and Minho eat everything in site. I think you start with Baggers. Good luck." He muttered the last words under his breath, then left the room, still smirking. Shank.

Newt started to sit up, then seemed to think better of it and collapsed back onto the cot. I shook him and he rolled over, then propped himself up and turned to look at me,

"Morning" he spoke with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and moved to put on my shoes, then remembered my wrist. I should get it checked before I started training again. I leaned up and just shoved my feet into my shoes, not attempting to tie the laces.

"Morning" I said. I stood up and started to walk out. He just sat there. I turned. "Aren't you hungry? Chuck came in earlier and I was warned of the dangers of Gallys stomach, so get your ass up before everything good's gone, I gotta get to the bloody Medjacks." That got him up. Instantly he pulled his shoes on and came up beside me. "What, miss me already?"

He frowned.

"Why are you going to see the Medjacks, what happened?" Newt looked concerned. I smiled, then realized I didn't know why I was smiling and shook it off, confused.

"My wrist, remember?" I held it up for emphasis, then dropped it. It hurt. I frowned.

"Let me take you, you don't know where it is."

"I'm fine, I was there yesterday. I'll see you at breakfast." I smiled again. It was returned and we both left the room, Newt heading towards the Homestead. I kinda wished I had told him to stay.

* * *

><p>Jeff had wrapped up my hand for me. Apparently, I had sprained it pretty bad, which meant I probably couldn't put a lot of pressure on my left wrist for a while. Jeff said I should probably come see the Medjacks after I got my job, to make sure I hadn't done any thing during tryouts to screw with it.<p>

"Here, I need two hands for this, can you help me pull my hair up? I don't want in my face." I held out my other wrist, I had a few hair ties on it. He looked at me for a second, then shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He took one off my wrist and moved behind me. He pulled my hair back, then froze and dropped it.

"What? It's not that hard." I laughed. He walked around be in front of me, then sat on my right and pulled my hair away from my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Then I realized what Jeff was looking at.

"What happened to your neck? There's a huge bruise right here." He moved closer to it, but I pulled my hair over it, frowning. I shrugged.

"I probably fell on a rock when I tripped, I'm sure it's nothing." I said. I didn't want him any closer. Ross had probably left teeth marks.

"At least let me bandage it, it looks pretty bad." He said, trying to look at it again. I squeaked and flinched away. Jeff stared at me.

"Liz? Are you okay?" I stared back at him. I took deep breaths, but they became tough and shallow. Jeff moved closer to me, but all I could see was Ross. I sunk to the floor and brought my knees to my chest. "Shuck it, I'm gonna go get Alby." I didn't want to protest, I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted Newt.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat there. It felt like hours, but I hadn't moved from my spot. Part of me knew Jeff had probably been gone for less than five minutes, but I was frozen. I didn't register when he walked back in with Alby until Alby knelt down in front of me. I shrank back and hid my face. Alby looked at Jeff.<p>

"What did you do, man?" He said. He seemed surprised by my reaction, but Jeff seemed afraid to go near me again. He threw up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Nothing! I was trying to fix up her wrist and she freaked when I found a bruise on her neck. Wouldn't let me near it. Now she won't let me near her." Jeff stated. I pulled my head up, then made eye contact with Alby, who was less than a foot away from my face. I squeaked and my face again. I scrunched into a tighter ball, pulling my knees closer.

"It's alright, Greenie. I ain't gonna hurt you" promised Alby. I looked at him, now unsure of his intentions. Suddenly there was a voice from the entrance. Alby stood up.

"What's taking so bloody long, you're not dying are you?" Newt chuckled. He walked in, but froze. He came over and was standing next to me in an instant. Newt slowly turned to Alby.

"What. Did. You. Do." He said slowly, anger seeping into his voice. I shook my head quickly and his face soften slightly. I watched as he looked at Alby again, his voice dangerously calm. "What happened?" Alby looked at Jeff, who looked towards me, then at Newt.

"I didn't hurt her, I swear. I bandaging her wrist and I saw this bruise on her neck, but when I tried to look at it, she shrieked and started having a shucking nervous breakdown or something." Jeff said. Newt looked at me, realizing what had caused my reaction. He sat down next to me. He spoke quietly so only I could hear.

"Liz, you need to tell Alby. I saw him at breakfast, and I don't want him walking away unpunished, especially not near you."

"No." I spoke louder than I had intended to and Alby and Jeff turned away from their conversation.

"If you can't tell him, I will. Alby needs to know and Ross needs to be bloody punished." I flinched at the name, but looked up at Alby. I looked back at Newt, then nodded slowly. Newt nodded back at me, then rise from the floor.

"Alby, could I speak with you?" He looked at Jeff. "Alone?" They walked outside. Jeff sat down across from me, but was a good distance away, probably nervous from last time.

"Sorry, man." I raised an eyebrow. Jeff chuckled. "We cool, Greenie?" He asked. I nodded.

"It wasn't your fault, I just-" I stopped. I don't know where I was going with that. "I don't know." I made eye contact with him. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you." Jeff shrugged, but still looked uneasy. He changed the subject.

"So how's your wrist? I know you have Track-Hoes with Newt and Zart later, so at least it's your left. You right handed?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I got through most of them yesterday. It's been made clear to me many times that I suck at everything. I'll probably end up being a Slopper." I frowned.

"I don't know, it's pretty hard to shuck up being a Track-Hoe." I smiled at him.

"I think I can manage." Jeff laughed. I relaxed, letting myself uncurl a little farther. Just then, Newt and Alby walked back in, their faces set. Alby looked at me.

"I'll head out to breakfast then." Said Jeff. I gave a small wave, then stood up. I folded my arms over my chest, suddenly self conscious that Alby knew the reason for my reaction. They moved closer to me and Newt slung his arm over my shoulder. He smiled at me and I leaned into him. I was emotionally exhausted.

"You never really got a chance to take it in, Greenie. You can finish training tomorrow. I don't want no crazy handling a hammer." He smiled lightly, then moved closer to me, and spoke quietly. "He comes near you, you come to one of us, you hear me? I'm calling a Gathering for it, he needs to be penalized. We have order for a reason." I froze. Now even more of them would know, including Gally. I shook my head violently and Newt squeezed my shoulders lightly.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best thing, it's a necessity." I frowned. "Just get some rest. You'll be doing your part tomorrow, I can promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

It was after lunch, and I was dying of boredom. Technically, I had been given the day off, but I would go crazy if I didn't do something. After breakfast, Newt had left to work in the Gardens. At least, that was the explanation he gave me. I figured he was probably talking to Alby about Ross and my nervous breakdown. Newt told Chuck to stay with me, as if I needed a guard. This infuriated me, but I was glad not to be alone. I had seen Ross at breakfast and that shuckface had a hell of a lot of bruises. Even worse. He looked ready to avenge his injuries.

Chuck and I were taking a walk. He wasn't really needed right now, being a Slopper was more of a part time job. When we started walking, I was so nervous and distracted I almost ran into a tree. Chuck found it funnier than I would've liked. What I really wanted was to take a shower. They had them in the bathroom, but I didn't really want to go stripping in broad daylight. I had already been in the bathroom and the shower stalls had windows, something I consider to be a serious design flaw. I decided to take as how're during lunch, while almost everyone would be in the Homestead, away from showers.

The two of us ended up just taking a lap around the Glade, which gave me some time to think. I liked talking to Chuck, but Ross and had given me a look that told me he would be out for revenge. I wanted to find Gally or Minho. At least they stood a chance at Ross. Chuck couldn't be older than thirteen, and even though Gally was an utter jackass, he had a better bet than Chuck. That was mean, sorry. Not that Gally would be much help to me, he'd probably just help Ross beat the shit out of me. Both of them were complete bastards. I scowled.

Chuck must've stopped walking then, because I ran right into him and we almost fell over.

"So?" He asked. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought. What did you say Chuck?" I said. I felt bad I hadn't been paying attention, but I had a lot to think about. Chuck shrugged it off and smiled, we started walking again.

"I said, how are you liking the Glade so far, Greenie? What job are you hoping for? I'm trying to make conversation here." I groaned.

"I don't want to talk about that, I sucked at everything." Chuck laughed.

"You can't be that bad." He reasoned.

"Trust me." I gave a short laugh.

"You'll find something," Chuck reassured me. "You haven't done everything have you?"

"Track-Hoes" I muttered. I didn't have a problem with gardening, but I wanted to do something that required more muscle. Being the only girl, I didn't want to end up planting flowers all day. That would be suicide.

"It's hard to be klunk at gardening. You can do that." I smiled. Chuck was being really nice. I was glad I had people I could count on. I needed it. I felt bad for sort of insulting him in my thoughts. Chuck was pretty awesome.

"Thanks Chuck." I said. I looked up. We had circled back around the Glade and were in front of the Homestead. Most of the guys were heading in for dinner. I figured now was probably the best time to use the bathrooms. Then I realized I had no way of keeping these slintheads out of there. I wanted to make sure it was empty before I went in. Slightly embarrassed, I turned to Chuck.

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

><p>After my shower, I felt a lot better. I had Chuck make sure no one tried to sneak in. I pulled on another shirt I had brought in from the bag under my cot. The jeans were fine the way they were. The new shirt was a black, short-sleeved v-neck that was probably a size to big. The neckline didn't go down very far though, so that worked out. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun so it wouldn't drip water everywhere. Walking out, I found Chuck leaning against the wall next to the door.<p>

"You look happy." he said. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, well, I hadn't had a shower all week, so," I trailed off. "Thanks for watching the door, I didn't really want anyone in there." Chuck grinned. We started to head over to dinner.

"No problem, I get it. No one tried to get in, they're all stuffing their faces with Frypan's cooking. We should get there before all the foods gone. Besides, they should be finished talking over stuff, you'll wanna hear the verdict." I blanched, then groaned.

"Who told you?" He cringed.

"Newt, but he just said that it involved you, nothing else. Besides, you probably wanna see Newt anyways." Chuck chuckled.

"What?" I asked. It wasn't that obvious, was it? Wait, what?

"You like him, don't you?" He said, eyebrows raised. Shit.

"I don't think I know what you mean by that." I said. I started walking a little faster than Chuck. He matched my pace.

"Yeah, right. You totally like him."

I blushed. Chuck grinned triumphantly, as if this had won his argument. "I knew it!" He said, smirking. I looked at the ground. We were in front of the Homestead.

"You should tell him." Suddenly there were footsteps and another voice spoke up.

"Tell who?" Newt had walked up behind us.

"Nothing." I said. "What Keepers am I with tomorrow?" Newt smirked and leaned against the wall of the Homestead.

"You've bloody butchered everything but Track-Hoes, love. You would be with Zart, but he's even clumsier than you and tripped over some bloody gardening tool. Shanks gone and gotten a broken wrist, even worse then yours I expect. As he can't help you, you'll be with me tomorrow." He looked smug and I frowned.

"I'm not that clumsy." Chuck snickered. I glared at him.

"Liz, you ran into a tree this morning." He laughed. Newt chuckled.

"Yes, thank you Chuck." I said sarcastically through gritted teeth. Newt had the nerve to keep grinning through this exchange.

"Well you've got brilliant coordination, haven't you." I scowled at them. "Aw come on. Let's get some food." The three of us walked into the Homestead.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm really sorry this took longer than the others, I've just had SERIOUS writers block. I finished as fast as I could. Enjoy!**

The next morning after breakfast, Newt had walked me over to the Gardens and shown me the ropes. Being a Track-Hoe seemed okay. It was almost lunch and I hadn't broken anything, myself included. I would probably end up being in the Gardens with Zart. I was lucky. I didn't totally suck at Track-Hoes and might get a job I actually liked. More importantly, one that didn't require me to go anywhere near Gally or Ross. Newt still hadn't told me what they'd decided, I would definitely interrogate him about it later.

By lunch time Newt and I had planted seeds in three different plots, hoed, watered, _**and**_ I had only hit myself in the face with a gardening tool _**once**_. Quite the accomplishment, though the hoe would likeIy leave a nasty bruise on my forehead. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, but I ignored it for the sake of not wanting to seem weak. The heat didn't help either.

Newt left to get us lunch. I kept working to distract myself from my headache. Maybe I should take a break. I was wearing short sleeves, but I felt like I was wearing layers. I looked up from planting tomato seeds to see Newt walking back with the sandwiches and I smiled. I was starving.

He came up beside me and sat down with the sandwiches. I laid down my trowel and joined him, picking up a sandwich.

"So how am I doing so far?" I asked, then took a huge bite of my sandwich. The sandwich helped. Maybe I was just hungry. He smirked.

"Brilliant. I reckon if you can go without any mass murders in the next half hour, you'll end up with Zart and this lot here." I chuckled.

"I'll really have to restrain myself." Newt smiled. I wonder what my smile looks like. Suddenly I realized I've been here practically a week and haven't asked anyone about my appearance. I set down my sandwich. "Newt, what I look like?" I questioned. He looked up from his lunch. He stared at me for a few seconds then set down his sandwich too.

"I'd say you look about fifteen, maybe sixteen." Newt smiled, like he was remembering some inside joke, and then it was gone.

"Alby says I look sixteen, maybe closer to seventeen." I nodded in agreement.

"Stand up." He said. I obliged and he rose too, standing directly in front of me. "I think I'm about 6ft, you're probably about 5' 8'. You've dark, blonde hair that goes down to about your..," he paused, and glanced down. I felt my face heat up.

"...chest. You've got a light tan and a few freckles on your face. You've been attracting the bloody attention of nearly every shank here." He smirked and gave a short laugh at that, as if he found it amusing. I frowned. Newt sobered, then continued.

"Your eyes," He moved closer, looking into them. Newt couldn't have been more than six inches from me. "They're more than one color actually, it's rather nice. They're blue with green, but around the edge, they're a sort of," Newt moved closer, smiling. "Hazel." He breathed. Suddenly, I heard someone shout. We both stepped back quickly. I turned to face the intruder. It was Gally. He stopped in front of Newt, the smug look on his ugly face told me the shank knew exactly what he just did. I scowled.

"Alby wants a word with you, Newt." Newt glanced at me, which Gally must've noticed. I glanced down and noticed one of Gally's hands was bandaged. Shank had probably punched someone in the face. "Your little girlfriend stays." Gally smirked. Newt scowled at him. "Slim it, shank. Go find Alby in the Homestead. I'll watch Goldilocks." I really would need to restrain myself from committing a murder.

"Liz." Newt corrected. The two boys exchanged a look. "Watch her." He said, looking at me. Newt walked off towards the Homestead. Gally turned to me.

"So how's your day been runnin' Princess?" Gally smirked and kneeled down next to me. I had gone back to my tomato seeds.

"Fine." I muttered. I wanted this job and needed to focus.

"Aww, it's almost like you don't want me here." I put down my trowel and glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be building something?" I asked. Gally's smirk left him.

"Some kid nailed my hand with a shuckin' hammer an hour ago. Clint says I can't use it, so Alby told me to take a hike for the day. I'm all yours." He winked. I edged away from him slightly, moving to the next row of plants. He frowned, but stayed where he was.

"What did Alby want with Newt?" I had asked in an effort to change the subject. His face lightened.

"You haven't left the Gardens since breakfast. He probably wanted to make sure you haven't killed someone with a rake." I frowned.

"I'm damn well about to." I muttered. Gally clicked his tongue.

"Touchy, aren't we? What's got you in a knot, Greenie?" I chose to ignore this rather than encourage him. I stood up and looked over the plot, I had finished the last row. Gally rose with me. He must've taken my silence as a reason to continue, because he persisted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like me." His tone was light, but his eyes were dark and narrowed.

"How long did it take you to come to that conclusion?" I snarled. Gally grabbed my shirt collar in his fist, yanking me forward with his good hand. He was taller then I was, and pulled me a good inch or two off the ground.

"About as long as it'll take for me to-"

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Newt yelled. Gally dropped me and I fell, then tripped and stumbled backwards. Instead of the soil though, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I muttered. Newt eased me back up, then glared at Gally.

"I ask you to keep an eye on Liz for me and you bloody strangle her?" Newt demanded.

"You're welcome." Gally scowled, then headed off towards the Homestead.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Newt questioned.

"Perfect." I grumbled, brushing myself off. "Just perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry this took longer than the others and that it's pretty short. I'm really busy right now. I just wanted to make sure no one thought I was quitting. Happy Holidays! (Merry Christmas to me)**

**Disclaimer: I thought maybe I should renew this. I don't own Maze Runner**

Eleven

"You sure you're alright?" Newt said. His eyes were full of concern that Gally had hurt me. Newt had nice eyes.

"I'm fine, really." I reassured him. I fixed my shirt collar. It was really hot outside, my headache was starting to make a comeback. I groaned. Newt gave me a questioning look. "My head's bothering me, I think it'll bruise. I'm okay" I muttered. Newt moved toward me and pushed back my hair to look at my forehead. I winced.

"You're right, it's bruising. Maybe you should go see the Medjacks." He said. I shrugged.

"I'll live. It's just a bruise."

"You don't look good." I raised an eyebrow. Newt rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I meant love, don't you dare." He sighed. "I don't see why you can't just get it looked at." Newt said.

"It's like I said. I'll be fine Newt." I shrugged off the headache and picked up a hoe and went back to work. The heat was starting to bother me. I was seriously beginning to consider taking my shirt off, but then I remembered where I was. And that I was only wearing one shirt.

* * *

><p>The next few hours crawled past. I felt dead on my feet. The sun burned the back of my neck. It couldn't have been just the heat though. The work wasn't very difficult, but at this point, I'm pretty sure the hit to my head gave me a concussion or something. I didn't feel well this morning either. Maybe I was just already sick. Newt looked up from his row of seeds and froze. He frowned.<p>

"Are you alright, Liz?" Newt sounded worried. "You don't look to good." He said.

"I don't feel that great either. I'm probably fine." Newt stepped closer and placed the back of his hand against my forehead. He drew it back, upset.

"Liz, you're burning. You've probably got a bloody concussion as well from getting hit in the face." Newt said, his voice was anxious. "You should go see the Med Jacks. Let me take you." He offered his arm. I accepted, nodding slowly. I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"I think I just need to lie down. I'll go to the Homestead. I'm sure I'll-" I started. Newt cut me off.

"I'm taking you to the Med Jack tent. You look like you're on your bloody deathbed." He swung his arm over my shoulder. "Come on then." He said. Newt moved his hand down slightly and led me towards the tent.

"The Homestead's closer, can't you just take me to our room?" I sighed. "I'm going to our room, Newt." I walked towards the Homestead. Newt walked beside me, worried.

"I still think you should see Jeff or something." He muttered.

"I'll go later." I stumbled. Newt caught me before I fell.

"You look like you're about to pass out." He said, helping me back up.

"Here we are. I'm gonna go lie down." I trudged up the stairs and pulled open the door, almost collapsing my bed. Newt followed me. "It's just for a little bit. I'll go back to work after this." I sat up.

"Go back outside I'll be fine after..." I trailed off.

"Liz?" Newt said. He sat next to me on the bed. My head was pounding.

"After..." I tried to focus on Newt, but he was getting blurry. I heard him call me, but he sounded far away. I fell back on the bed. Then there was darkness again. And he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry I took longer to update on the last one than I normally do. I made this one a lot longer to make up for it. Read and review :) Happy New Year!**

Twelve

I was dreaming. Probably, I mean, what else could it be? There were no hallways in the Glade. At least, it looked like a hallway, and there couldn't be any that looked this nice. Everything was sort of hazy. The fluorescent lights were bright, almost blinding. I was running, but I was laughing. What the hell was I doing, playing tag? I heard someone running behind me, laughing as well. At this point it became clear that he (the laugh was to deep to be a girls) was either my best friend or a serial killer. Who else chases someone down a hallway? Every aspect of this completely weirded me out.

"Thomas!" I heard myself laughing as someone caught me around the waist. Best friend it is. I guess. He spun me around and I saw his face. Thomas (I assumed) had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked about sixteen years old. He was taller than me, but I couldn't be sure of his height. He laughed. He leaned on the wall behind me and leaned closer.

"You're it" he said. Wow, okay. I guess I was playing tag. A shout came from down the hall.

"Oi! Hands off!" Thomas and I turned toward the sound. It was Newt. He walked over to us. Thomas moved back off the wall. Newt leaned against it where Thomas had been and sent him a playful glare, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Stop trying to bloody seduce my girlfriend, mate," he laughed. Thomas looked at me, smiling.

"Newt, can I ask you a question?" He said. Newt looked confused. It was kind of adorable.

"Uh, of course, what?" He said.

"How can you love someone with such horrible taste in men?" Thomas spoke. Then he ran off down the hall. Newt registered what he had said, then ran after him. I laughed again. God, I was doing a lot of laughing.

The scene changed. Then I saw Thomas again. This time he looked serious, and it scared me. It made him look like a completely different person. One who wouldn't hesitate to kill, his blue eyes glaring at something I couldn't see.

"Thomas" I said softly. Then Thomas faded away. The fluorescent lighting was getting brighter, I only saw white.

* * *

><p>I breathed in sharply. I woke up in the Med Jack tent. I think. It felt different than my room. It was dark. My eyes were closed, I'm an idiot. I thought back, remembering Thomas's face clearly. I wanted to, I felt like he was important.<p>

"Thomas." I muttered. Suddenly I heard a voice that couldn't have been more than a few feet away from me.

"What was that?" Someone questioned. I gasped. It was louder than I would've liked. My eyes opened. It was actually dark outside, the tent was lit up. This was confusing, I thought it was the middle of the afternoon. I must've been out longer than I thought. I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the cot.

I turned my attention to the boy who had spoken. It was Gally. Of course it was. God, he's like a stalker. There's no way all this shit he does is coincidental. He was sitting in a chair almost right next to my cot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, irritated. Gally frowned.

"Standing guard. Why, were you expecting lover boy?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow. I ignored him, frowning. "Now what did you say?"

"I don't remember." I lied. He scowled. "Guard?" I asked. Now I was seriously confused. Gally gave me a funny look.

"Liz, you've been asleep for a couple days. The new Greenie'll be up in a little over a week." He said. I stared at him. A few days? I'd been unconscious for that long? I frowned, confused. I thought it was just a fever.

"What?" I said. He rolled his eyes. I must not have heard him right. I couldn't have been asleep that long.

"You deaf, Goldilocks?" Gally snarled. "You were practically in a coma. Scared your little boyfriend half to death." He smirked at that, and I scowled at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." I argued.

"Oh," Gay grinned. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't like him. That way." I said. Gally gave a short laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"Of course you don't. But you wouldn't be reacting this way if you didn't. Now would you?" He said smugly. I glowered at him. "Aww, and you're afraid he doesn't return your feelings." That wasn't something I wanted him to know. It would be a hell of a blackmail. Unfortunately, it was clear he already knew. Or at least, he thought he did. I stared at him.

"I don't think-" I started. I stood up and so did he.

"You're a horrible liar." Gally cut me off. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart." I imagined punching him in the face. I felt my fists clench. Gally glanced down at my hands and smirked. I hated that smirk, he'd been doing that a lot lately. I think he could tell it was getting on my nerves. "You've proven my point." He said. "Stay here, I gotta go get Jeff." He commanded. I started to move towards the exit, but he blocked me and shoved me back down on the bed. "I'll be back." Gally left the tent.

I wanted to punch something, preferably Gally's face. I **_need _**to punch something. I glanced around the tent, but everything looked breakable to me. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. How could I have been asleep for so long? I figured I was sick, but I didn't think it was that bad. I guess I needed more rest than I thought. I probably needed to take another shower too.

Gally walked back in with Jeff. They walked up to the cot. Jeff stood in front of me and Gally reclaimed his chair. Jeff handed me a sandwich.

"Figured you might be hungry." He said.

"Thanks." I replied, taking the sandwich. Jeff was right, I was starving. I ate slowly though.

"I'm just gonna look you over, make sure you're good to leave." Jeff started. "Does anything hurt?" He inquired. I shook my head, my mouth was full of my sandwich. He held up his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. I swallowed, smiling.

"Four." I said.

"Can you stand up? Walk around a bit?" Jeff requested. I did. I felt stupid, but I did, walking to the entrance to the tent then back.

"Well, your vision seems normal, you seemed fine moving around. You said you didn't feel any pain?" He asked. I finished my sandwich.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Just don't do anything that'll put to much strain on you." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. We're in the middle of dinner though, I'd head over. Everyone else is probably still there." Jeff answered.

"Thanks, Jeff." I smiled. I looked over at the chair. "Gally." I nodded. I turned to leave for dinner and they left with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

I felt like I had a hangover. I wasn't sure how I could know what a hangover was yet not know my last name, but what the hell. I guess I should've expected a headache. I had been out for a while. I glanced down and noticed someone (well, Clint or Jeff, there weren't many options) had replaced the bandages on my wrist. That was nice of him, I had probably needed new ones. I walked into the mess hall. Well, that's not really what it is, but I don't know what else to call it.

A lot of guys looked up when we walked in, but they just went back to their food. I didn't know to many of them that well anyways. I didn't see Ross anywhere, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Jeff went off, I assumed to sit back down with Clint. Gally and I grabbed dinner, then I sat down at an empty table. Kind of depressing, but there it is. I didn't look up from my sandwich until Chuck sat down across from me.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him. "What did I miss?" I asked. Chuck froze for a few seconds, then had a sudden interest in his sandwich.

"What, did something actually happen while I was out?" I joked.

Chuck looked nervous. I frowned. "What?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." Chuck said.

"Why can't you tell me now? Is it like secret or something?" Now I felt nervous.

"No, I'm just worried." He said. Chuck was being weird. Why was he acting so out of character?

"About what? You shuckin' with me or something?" I still need to get used to the new words, that sounded weird. Chuck chuckled.

"Liz, I don't think you used that right." He laughed. So did I.

"Me neither." We got up and put our plates in the kitchen, then headed towards the sleeping area.

"So what is it? Why are you worried?" I asked. We weren't exactly near anyone, I figured he could go ahead and tell me. Chuck stopped walking, standing ahead of me.

"Uh, have you seen Ross anywhere?" Chuck asked. I glared at him.

"Don't try to change the subject!" I complained, irritated. Chuck took a deep breath.

"I'm not changing the subject." Chuck sighed. He was starting to worry me. "While you were out, Ross was banished to the Maze." Chuck cringed, waiting for my reaction. Now **I **froze. Banished? To the Maze? What the hell did that mean? Did they kill him? Banished by who?

"Liz?" Chuck snapped his fingers in front of my face. I smacked his hand away.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said. Regrettably, I voiced my thoughts louder than I meant to. Quite a few people who had been trying to sleep sat up and glared at me. "Sorry!" I called out. I heard most of them just groan, I took that to mean they accepted my apology. I continued, but this time I was more careful with my volume control.

"Banished?" I whispered. Well it was kind of a yelling whisper, but that's not the point.

"I didn't have any control over it." Chuck said defensively. "That's the Keepers jobs, they took a vote." He said. Suddenly, I thought about the only possible reason behind his exile from the Glade. I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Chuck moved closer to me and shook my shoulders lightly.

"Liz, are you okay?" Chuck inquired. I took a deep breath.

"Did...Did any of them...say why... Ross was banished?" I asked nervously. Chuck frowned.

"Sorta. Uh, Alby made the declaration. He said it was for assaulting you, but that's all we got. That was enough for everyone else though. I mean, it was you. I guess that made it an easy decision." He said. God, he was being depressing.

"Wait, what do you mean, why did I make it easier?" That guy was a huge dick. I didn't exactly want to be responsible for his death though, and it looked like that's where we were headed.

"Well, you're the only girl. I mean, it's a problem if anyone gets beat up. None of them would stand for someone to hit a girl, though. Especially not you. We're pretty protective. If we like you, that is. And we do." Chuck gave me a small smile.

"So, is he..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it. Chuck seemed to get where I was going though. He looked serious then, an expression I was sure I'd never seen in his face.

"If he isn't, he's likely wishin' he was. No one survives the Maze." I felt relieved, then horrified at the reason for it. It had been his own fault though. Ross had chosen to...assault me. I shouldn't feel upset for being glad to be rid of him. Even so, I felt a little guilty. I would get over it, though. I'm sure of it.

"You good, shank?" Chuck asked. I gave him a small smile, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." I assured him. Chuck returned my smile.

"Good." He said. "I'm sure you wanna see Newt, I'll head back with you." He gave me a knowing smile, winking. I sighed, then I laughed. There was no point attempting to convince him otherwise.

"You win." I resigned. "Where is he?"

"Last time I checked? Your room. Have fun!" Chuck wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed. I started walking over.

"But not to much fun!" He called after me. I laughed. Then everyone else yelled for Chuck to shut it.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm SO sorry it took so much longer than usual for me to update, I've been really busy...procrastinating. I'm also sorry that this is relatively short, but I just finished and I wanted to make sure I posted it. Enjoy!**

**-Sir**

* * *

><p>Fourteen<p>

Once I had greeteda few people, like Minho and Alby, I headed over to my room. Alby had been notified, of course, when I had woken up, but he wanted to make sure I wasn't dead in person. At least, that's how he put it. So...considerate, I guess.

I opened the door slowly to find Newt sitting on the edge of his bed, staring ahead at mine. His arms rested on his legs with his hands clasped in front of him, supporting his slouched figure. He groaned at hearing the door creak open.

"Get out, Chuck," Newt sighed. "I'm not in the mood." He put his head in his hands, tangling his fingers in his hair. Messy, gorgeous, hair. I smiled to myself.

"I just got here and you're already sick of me?" I smirked."Tough crowd." Newt looked up towards the door slowly, as if he hadn't understood what he had heard. Seeing my face, he crossed the room and embraced me, pulling my head close to his chest. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning into his shoulder. His grip relaxed and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You're awake." Newt breathed.

"Apparently." I said. Newt pulled back and looked at my face-at me.

"And you're okay?" He checked. I grinned.

"I'm fine." We walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? You didn't look very happy earlier. Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"You're concerned about me?" Newt chuckled. "You need to sort out your priorities. You've right come out of bloody unconsciousness and you're askin' about me?" He grinned.

"Same old Liz." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, leaning into him.

"Did I miss anything important?" I questioned.

"Erm," he started. Newt pulled away so he was facing me. "Yes, actually." I furrowed my eyebrows. Then I realized what he was talking about. "Ross-"

"I know," I cut him off. "Chuck told me." He breathed a sigh of relief. Newt took my hands in his, looking at me.

"And you're...you're fine?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I guess. I should be happy." I spoke softly.

"Are you?" He inquired again.

"I suppose." Still softly. Technically, I was safe. At least, from the danger he had posed. I didn't know if the others would try what he had attempted. Assuming they didn't realize the truth of what Ross had been convicted of.

"Did Alby actually say what...what he did?" I asked, worried. Newt would know what I meant. And although I hadn't received any signs Alby had been particularly specific, I wanted to make sure. Newt shifted and took his hands out of mine, turning to face me completely.

"No," Newt said. "Alby didn't tell. At any rate, I wouldn't have let him. What he said was enough." He sighed.

"What did you see when you woke up?" He asked suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Again.

"You mean, like, the roof of the tent?" I replied jokingly.

"No, I meant the first person. Was it Alby?" He pursued. I smiled.

"No actually, not even close." Now _he_ looked confused. "It was Gally." Newt cringed. Probably at the prospect of having to wake up to Gally's face. I snickered.

"It's not funny." He pouted. "I swear, it's like he's trying to bloody seduce you or something. It's mental." Newt moved back and settled against the wall serving as the headboard of his cot, crossing his arms. I frowned. His words reminded me of my dream. Or memory, I wasn't exactly clear on that. I moved up the bed and sat next to him.

"Newt?" I asked. He looked at me again.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Is there anyone in the Glade named Thomas?" I asked. He looked puzzled. It was kind of adorable.

"I don't think so. Why?" He replied. I smiled.

"Well, that's a relief." I covered. "I never really liked that name." He chuckled. Thomas must be somewhere else, then. Good for him.

"What?" I said, looking up at him.

"What's wrong with it? You've got something against Thomas's?" He joked. "For all we know, these aren't even our real names. What happens if when we get out, we find out the whole lot of us are named Thomas? What'll you do then?" He chuckled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then I'll find a new name to dislike." Newt rolled his eyes playfully, biting his lip. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him, moving closer.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked. After being unconscious for so long, I was kind of afraid of going back to sleep.

"Course." Newt said. "I'll fight off the nightmares, remember?" I could almost feel him smirking. We kicked off our shoes. I heard him snickering when one of my combat boots flew into a table. We leaned back again. He rested his chin on top of my head again. I was beginning to appreciate him being nearly half a foot taller than me. Then I smiled. Again.


End file.
